A user profile that includes information about user preferences, topics of interest to a user and the user's web browsing behavior can be associated with a user. The user profile is generated automatically for the user based on the user's online activities. Additionally, or alternatively, the user profile is generated based on information provided by the user. The information stored within the user profile is used to provide a customized user experience. For example, electronic content can be recommended to a user as content the user is likely to enjoy based on information stored in the user profile.